A composite cable having an assembly of a plurality of power supply wires and a plurality of signal wires (referred to as “electric wire assembly” in some cases below) and a sheath layer formed around this electric wire assembly has been known. That is, a composite cable in which an assembly of a plurality of electric wires is covered with a sheath layer has been known. The plurality of signal wires included in the electric wire assembly are intertwined with one another, and a shield layer is formed around the plurality of signal wires that are intertwined (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-351322: Patent Document 1).